Ode to the Madness
by TheDarkProphet
Summary: Jack is held captive by the others. They won't tell him why, and they won't let him go. The strange gase comes every day, sending Jack back to another time and place. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Ok this is my first attempt at Lost. I tried Grey's Anatomy and it was too mushy for me lol. My writing is a lot more action packed. I just don't think I could convey that sense of action with the grey's atmosphere. So I figured I would try with my other fave ABC show lol. Lost! I got the idea while watching the 3rd season premier last night. I may be reading it entirely wrong, which I probably am, but it seems to be that Jack is unraveling mentally. But in my version it's not going to be from the experiences he had. Like I said I may be way off…. But it's just my interpretation.

Ch.1

Jack had no idea how long he'd been here/ the day on the dock seemed to only be a distant memory. His captors, the others, as they were so eloquently called, had him stashed away in an underwater complex by his understanding. Also with the fact that he had almost flooded the place. His jaw ached dully, rubbing it gently He smiled to himself. His jailer had one hell of a right hook. The woman Julie something he thought her name was, turned out to be a mystery. Not only did she know things about him that she shouldn't have, but she knew about his failed marriage, and his obsession with his wife's lover. To Jack's dismay, she knew that Sarah was happy without him, and this broke his already cracked heart. Sobs racked through his emaciated frame as he stared at the cold steel floor.

They wanted him to eat. Supposedly the drugs they gave him the day he was captured would dehydrate him quickly if he didn't. How could he be certain? The voices in his head told him to give it up, let it go. His eyes glazed over as the rage built inside of him, drawing back his fist he punched the cold stone wall as hard as he could," NO! Dad I will not let it go! I have to know!" He yelled angrily at the nothingness surrounding him. Slowly his hands dropped to his sides, and he sank slowly to the floor, sobs began to rack his body as he lay sprawled on the hard steel floor.

On the other side of the room concealed by darkness and protected by glass "Julie" sat with a chart jotting notes down on her subject. She straightened her back cracking it quietly. Although she hadn't wanted to, She'd hit jack pretty hard and ended up knocking him out. After the tussle that they had she decided that he probably deserved it. "Target Shepard shows a definite increase in brain activity over the last few hours. Professional opinion is linked from drug interaction. Obviously hears voices possibly hallucinates. Recommend upping dosage. After severe outburst, subject is overcome with emotion, cried self to sleep." She dropped the clip board to the ground and sighed. She didn't like doing this but Ben made her. Ben being their leader was on one to be trifled with. Sighing she stood u and started towards the door pushing a concealed button on the way releasing the gas silently into the chamber beyond.

Jack woke suddenly at the sound of the closing door. He faintly heard a low hiss and could see something being pumped into the room. It resembled steam and smelled faintly of copper so he really paid no attention to it. Trying not breathe too much he inadvertently took a deep breath, sucking the steam deep within his lungs. Slowly his consciousness faded away and he was back at the hospital in L.A.

The man the survivors knew as Henry Gale chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his subject performing surgery on an empty table. "I need nurses in here now!" Jack yelled into nothingness. The gas was working much better than they expected. If this kept up, his employers would pay him much more than expected. They'd been here for a little over 20 years. One would think their employer's would get fed up with waiting. But that was not the case, Their war had been going on for Centuries, and if 20 years was what they had to wait before they received their salvation then happily the Company waited. The weapon was almost ready, so they waited.

READ AND RESPOND! THANKS!


End file.
